


Spoilers

by littlemissgiggles



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgiggles/pseuds/littlemissgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few scene extensions between River and her Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Right, then; where are we?” River asked, all business as she flipped through her diary. He hid a grin; from experience, he knew she’d learnt not to get her hopes up too high until after she’d gone through the book. That didn’t stop the look of excited hope that broke out when she began to talk; the one which broke his hearts if he had to dash. “Have we done Easter Island yet?”

“Um…” he flipped quickly, hoping they had. “Yes! I’ve got Easter Island.”

“They _worshipped_ you there.” She replied, her eyes lighting up as she leaned her chin on her hand and looked at him fondly. “Have you seen the statues?”

“Jim the Fish.” He wriggled his eyebrows, knowing it was one of her latest ones.

“Oh, Jim the Fish! How is he?” she asked, losing herself for a moment and clapping her hands together in excitement.  She didn’t even look away from him when Rory came to sit down next to her. The Doctor looked away for a moment, trying not to laugh.

“Still building his dam…” he said, a trace of guilt in his voice. She laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

“What _are_ you two doing?” Rory asked, frowning. River looked up straight away, surprised; she would have thought he’d be able to work it out.

“They’re both time-travellers, so they never meet in the right order.” Amy said with the exasperated fondness she used on her husband ninety percent of the time.

River shot a quick look at the Doctor, her eyes flashing as she tried to hold back a smirk. She picked her diary and closed it carefully.

“They’re syncing their diaries. So, what’s happening, then? Because you’ve been up to something.” Amy said, leaning in to bump the Doctor’s shoulder for a moment.

When he looked up, his expression had changed slightly. River didn’t want to admit that it scared her, because he looked nervous and excited and oh-so-powerful all of a sudden.

“I’ve been running. Faster than I’ve ever run; and I’ve been running my whole life. Now it’s time for me to stop. And tonight I’m going to need you all with me.”

“Okay. We’re here; what’s up?” Amy asked. River could tell that the Doctor’s behaviour was unnerving her a little, but River also had an underlying sense of dread.

“Picnic. And then a trip.  Somewhere different, somewhere… brand new.”

“Where?” Amy asked, all the apprehension gone, excitement now written across her features.

“Space. 1969.” He replied with a knowing grin.

Amy and Rory went up to the counter to pay, and River looked across at the Doctor. He put a hand over hers, able to see the worry in her eyes. “Don’t.”

“We’re just so close to being linear. When this happens, something always goes wrong.” She replied, looking at him. She couldn’t help but let the accusation shine through.

“Well, then.” He smirked, glancing at Rory and Amy, who seemed quite happy chatting to the young couple at the counter for a few minutes. “I can put the interior of the TARDIS into a time loop. Why don’t we go talk?”

She hesitated, but knew that Amy and Rory would be fine for the few minutes they would be gone… they could stay in there for _weeks_ and come out minutes after they went in.

She nodded and followed him out the back, where the TARDIS was parked. They were barely inside when suddenly his lips were on hers and his hands were _everywhere_.

“Doctor…” she pulled away slightly, but she realised he had her backed up against the wall; there really was nowhere for her to go. He calmed down and his hands came up to her face.

“I’m sorry, I just…” he broke off and kissed her again, so tenderly that she could feel tears gathering behind her eyes. Letting herself get lost in it (they had plenty of time to talk later), she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her whole body into his.

He responded by pressing her back against the wall again and running his hands down to the backs of her thighs. With a slight jump, he hitched her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, at the perfect height for her to feel him, hot, hard and ready for her.

“Oh, River.” He groaned against her neck, making her gasp when he bit it, much less gentle than he’d been the last time she’d seen him. “The moment I saw those jeans…”

“Once you got over your Stetson…” she teased, letting out a gasp when he bucked against her; a warning for her to _stop talking_. She’d never admit it out loud because she _did_ so love being dominant most of the time, but those rare times when he took complete control… it had her so far gone that she swore he could tip her over the edge with a few words.

He let her legs drop back to the floor and his hands were immediately at her belt. She fumbled with his as well, getting his shirt open and his suspenders off his shoulders, running her nails over his chest as he struggled to get her buttons undone.

“Here, let me.” She crooned, brushing his hands away.  She saw him frown slightly and her eyebrows shot up when he smirked and ripped her top open as she wriggled out of her jeans. “That was…”

She cut off as he hoisted her up again and attached his mouth to a lace-covered nipple, making her throw her head back, smashing it into the wall. Instead of stopping and asking if she was okay, it seemed to encourage him (she knew it encouraged _her_ ), and he pinned her wrists to the wall with a strength he’d never used with her before.

She couldn’t do anything but let him pin her to the wall and reduce her to a quivering mess; _no-one_ could do that. _Especially_ not with just their mouth on her chest. She bucked into him, pleading for more and trying to get him to give her what she wanted. He responded by taking another step closer and pinning her against the wall completely.

Scowling, she pushed against him and let her legs drop to the floor, turning and pinning him to the wall before leaning up and kissing him fiercely, letting her tongue explore his mouth. She smirked into him when she got a few good moans out of him. She relaxed slightly and gasped in surprise when she found herself with her back against the wall again.

He looked down at her, panting slightly, a small grin curling his lips. She frowned, but her hands were held in place above her head.

“Going somewhere, Doctor Song?” he asked, his mouth right beside her ear.

“I hate you.” She growled, looping a leg around him to pull him closer.

“No you don’t.” he whispered, grinding against her and making her moan. He _loved_ hearing her moan. In fact, he loved all the incredibly loud, incredibly _River_ noises that came out of her when he was with her.

He drew her hands over her head and held both wrists with one hand, the other sliding between them, down to her centre. He watched her intently as she tried to keep her eyes focussed on him, but as soon as his long fingers ripped the lacy panties away from her body and entered her, she groaned and let her eyes close and her head fall back.

Her eyes flew open again when he lined himself up at her entrance and pushed in swiftly; they usually took a little more time than that, as they both knew that Time Lords were… well-endowed in that particular department, but neither of them seemed to care as he pounded into her, keeping her pinned to the wall so that she could hardly move.

She could feel herself nearing the edge, and while she usually gave him more than a few pants and whimpers, that seemed to be all she could manage because his _fingers_ , oh, god, those fingers… and that tongue, and…

She keened as she went over the edge, her own climax stimulating his, and for a few moments, they stayed in that position, panting against one another.

Finally, he stepped away, not missing the small whimper she made as he slipped out of her. He released her wrists and her arms immediately went around him, kissing his chest softly. “I’ve missed you, my love.”

“I know.” He whispered, holding her against him. She picked his shirt up from where he’d thrown it and shrugged it on; it was long enough that it covered everything that needed covering. He pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, standing there and looking at her.

“You are gorgeous, River Song.” He muttered, curling a hand into her hair and drawing her closer before kissing her face tenderly, dropping butterfly kisses all over; all it seemed to do was make her hungry for more.

He ran his hands down her arms and paled as she flinched slightly when his hands passed her wrists. He brought them up between them and was shocked to see bruises. “I was too rough, you should have said something…” he said, horrified at his own behaviour.

“Well, you see, sweetie… I shouldn’t like that.” She leaned up and whispered the next part of her sentence huskily into his ear. “Kind of do a bit.”

His eyebrows shot up; he’d _never_ expected that his own words could turn him on quite as much as they did coming out of River’s mouth.

“Two hundred years, and I can still surprise you.” She smirked, shaking out her jeans. He grinned and pulled her closer.

“Oh, River. What am I going to do with you?” he asked gently, his fingers running under his shirt, skimming along her skin. He watched her eyes darken and her cheeks flush slightly, and he couldn’t help the surge of pride he felt at being able to make her feel like this.

“Doctor.” She warned, putting a hand on his chest and looking him firmly in the eye. “You said we’d talk.”

“So I did.” He murmured, leaning down and letting his lips tracing patterns on her neck. “So talk to me, River. What’s the matter?”

“I’m worried about you.” She replied, running her hands through his hair. _God_ , it was thick this time; his last regeneration may have been prettier, but he definitely didn’t have this hair. She smirked as she remembered how much she liked to hold onto it when she was…

“Worried?” he asked, still not detaching from her neck. She had a sneaking suspicion she wouldn’t come away completely unmarked.

“You just seem so… I don’t know. Different than you usually are. It worries me when you get all excited and nervous and confident at the same time. It usually means something not very good is coming.” She tried to explain. With him and everything around him, as usual, it was hard to put into words. She wasn’t worried, though; he always knew what she was talking about.Well _, most_ of the time, anyway.

She was surprised she was still able to hold a decent conversation; his hands completely dropped the pretence of teasing, and slid under his shirt to knead her ass.

“I’m fine.” He replied, pulling away and looking into her eyes. His hands came up to her face, framing it; she always felt so safe when he did that. Another thing she’d never say out loud. Though if he ever read her diary… “I don’t make promises, River, but I will _always_ be here for you.”

“No, you won’t.” she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. “I love you, and it’s so hard to meet you when you don’t know me. _This_ you is the one I love. I wish…”

“We can’t wish, River; there’s no point.” He replied, his thumbs rubbing over her cheeks. When he looked into her eyes like that, it felt like he was looking straight into her soul. “I wish things were different, too, but this is what we are.”

He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around him. She laughed when he swept her feet from under her and began to carry her bridal-style through the TARDIS.

“You’ll hurt yourself.” She warned, trying to get down. He just grinned and held on tighter.

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to let you go.”

She was struck dumb by the double meaning in his words. All she could think of to do was lean up and kiss his neck gently. Her eyes widened and she supressed a laugh when he stumbled slightly.

“Can’t concentrate?” she crooned, leaning up again, this time letting her tongue dart out and taste his skin. She felt his arms tighten around her as his steps sped up.  Then, she was struck by a brilliant idea.

She pulled herself up with her arms around his neck and began to whisper the naughtiest, _dirtiest_ things she could think of into his ear.  He made a strangled noise and the TARDIS finally seemed to take pity on him; one more corner and he was rushing into his room, laying her gently on the bed before covering her body with his and kissing her thoroughly.

“You are so…” he muttered, unable to finish the sentence.

“So are you, darling.” She replied, her eyes closed as she focussed on the feeling of his hands running up and down her body as though not quite sure where to stop. Finally, he seemed to control himself and his touches became smooth, his kisses more languid.

Smiling, she flipped them so that she was straddling him; she knew he liked it as she watched his eyes roaming over her. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants again, guiding him into her slowly and enjoying the feeling of him filling her.

Once he was completely sheathed inside her, she opened her eyes and looked down. She made small circles with her hips as she unbuttoned his shirt, and wasn’t surprised when his hands reached up to tangle in her hair and pull her down for a long kiss.

When they broke apart, they were both panting; she put her hands on his chest for leverage to push herself up; over time, they’d perfected this. It never got old or boring, just better every time.

His hands brushed over her (finally) bare breasts before coming down to rest on her hips, helping him to time his thrusts as she began to ride him in earnest, throwing her head back and making all those noises he loved so much.

“Oh, you bad, _bad_ girl, River.” He smirked as she let out another string of expletives.

 

~*~

 

“Why is everybody mad at me? You missed a whole bunch of clever things.” The Doctor frowned t them when they came up from talking downstairs.

“Uh… they’re not mad.” Rory offered, looking slightly nervous.

“I think we should go.” Amy said, looking at the Doctor for a few moments. River was used to things like this; she really wasn’t.

“So what’s up?” the Doctor asked her, looking at her for a few moments.

“Do you know… there was a philosopher. Søren Kierkegaard. He said that the most painful state of being is remembering the future, particularly the one you’ll never have.” She replied dreamily, watching him. She realised that his hands were slowing.

“I’m sorry if I did something…”

She cocked her head. “You _always_ do something.” She grinned. “It’s just so hard to go backwards all the time. My past is your future. I _am_ remembering a future, and it hurts so much that it can’t be mine, too.”

He looked down, and she could tell that her outburst had slightly unnerved him. He didn’t yet know how to deal with her, or how hard it was for them to be moving in opposite directions. She looked at him and realised that it also hurt to know that one day he’d be feeling this pain. She understood the looks that the older version of himself had shot her when she was younger; the ones full of love and pain and _wishing_ , because that was exactly how she felt when she looked at him now.

He gave her an awkward, absent-minded smile and continued flying.

~*~

Back in the TARDIS, once Amy and Rory had gone to bed (they were in a time machine, and they really all did need a rest…) River wandered out to the console after her nap, where the Doctor was examining something on his scanner.

“River, there you are.” He said excitedly, not noticing her bad mood. He pulled out his diary with a flourish and grinned. “Where are we?”

_Two hundred years… just like that I’ve lost two hundred years of him._ She thought to herself, plastering on a smiled and pulling out her own diary, thinking she knew almost exactly where they were. Even before Demon’s Run. This would be hard.

“We’re just after the Big Bang, aren’t we?” she asked, flipping pages.

“I’ve had a couple since then, that was a while ago… have we done Tutankhamen’s Tomb?” he asked, flipping through again.

“Yes, sweetie. You know how young I was.” She rolled her eyes; he could be incredibly dense for a genius.

“Ah, of course.” He replied, grinning slightly. “Now… have we done Easter Island?” he purred. Her mouth dropped open. He couldn’t _possibly_ have done Easter Island. He was at least a thousand when they’d done that. Not to mention that for _him_ … that was after Demon’s Run.

“You lied.” She said coolly. _Rule number one, the Doctor lies._ She thought to herself, shaking her head. Well, she’d forgotten the first rule pretty quickly.

“That, down on the beach… I needed Amy and Rory to see that. Needed them to know that I wasn’t immortal, and that one day it would happen. There are other things involved, very complicated, all sorts of time-stream…” he was cut off as he spun around, his second slap of the day even better than the first.

“How old are you?”

“Eleven hundred and six.” He replied, holding a hand over his cheek. “The me on the beach was Flesh; needed to let the Astronaut kill a part of me. Once the Flesh was dead, I woke up. Had to let young me convince you all I _was_ young before he went on his merry way, having decided to go take a biplane lesson in 1911. Then I did some _very_ clever stuff involving re-routing the vortex through a different part of the TARDIS and displacing you all into _my_ TARDIS.”

“But that…”

“Oh, River, remember that with me, nothing is impossible.” He grinned. She didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, slap him or jump him. “I’d go with the last one, by the way.”

“What?” she snapped. He can’t _possibly_ …

“Or the first one. It’s just that I’d rather not get slapped, and you should know by now that I’m not very good when you cry…” he replied, doing something with the zigzag plotter that she was entirely sure he was doing wrong.

“How did you…”

“Every time you get that look on your face, you’re not sure what to do, and the logical way of thinking is laugh, cry, slap, hug.”

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking _hug_ , sweetie.” She purred. She was pleased to see that he didn’t blush or splutter like his old self would have, but instead smirked towards her.

“River, you naughty thing. I should have known.”

“My naughty Doctor.” She purred, taking his arm. He laughed and gently put her hands on the TARDIS.

“As irresistible as you are, we still have some work to do before we can relax completely.” He reminded her. Nevertheless, his hand lingered on her arm for a while longer than was strictly necessary, and she didn’t miss the glances he shot her across the console.

It was a skill he seemed to have; _her_ Doctor, that is. He could make her blood boil with a single touch, and she was certain she did the same to him when it suited her.

He smirked. “Let’s go have an adventure.”

~*~

He’d told her it needed to be the younger version of himself that Canton had inside the zero-balance dwarf star alloy prison; that it was important he was still young and fresh and excited about stopping the Silence without knowing anything about them. She’d reluctantly gone to her bedroom, which transferred back to the younger Doctor’s TARDIS. She wasn’t quite sure why the younger Doctor wasn’t surprised to see them back, but still thrilled in the fact that he seemed to have gotten over his initial hostility and was showing more than a _little_ interest in her.

It had hurt her when she’d kissed him, though, forgetting for a moment that he might not have experienced that yet.  It almost killed her when she realised he hadn’t, and that she might never again. So much so that seconds after the TARDIS dematerialised, there were already tear-stains on her cheeks.

She wasn’t usually one for tears, but this was the beginning of the end, wasn’t it?

She didn’t even look up when she heard the TARDIS again. That is, until she heard the sonic screwdriver and there were hands on her face and lips covering hers.

“I’m so, so sorry.” He murmured, breaking away and looking at her. “I just remembered what I did to you. I came straight here after I put you back on the TARDIS. I am so sorry, River.”

“I hate this.” She replied, trying to control her tears.

“Shh, my love.” He whispered, curling a hand into her hair. She couldn’t help but smile; for goodness’ sake, he’d even mentioned her damn hair to the _Silence_.

“So, where are we going?” she asked, kissing him again gently, enjoying the feeling that this wasn’t new for him. Still exciting, but not new.

He smirked and kissed her again, and she felt hands where hands _really_ shouldn’t be… especially seeing as they were still in her cell… then again, she couldn’t really help but to arch into his hands as he squeezed her breasts lightly.

“Doctor, can we go back to the TARDIS?” she asked pointedly, but if his smile was anything to go by, he definitely had another plan.

“Scared you’re going to get caught, Doctor Song?” he asked, kissing her neck gently while his hands moved further down and stroked her knees gently, making her shiver.

“Terrified.” She replied. “Though that’s never stopped us before, has it?”

“No, it hasn’t.” he murmured, his hands moving a little higher, teasing her thighs. “In fact, I rather think you _enjoy_ it, River.”

“Oh, sweetie…” she mumbled, gasping as his hands brushed over where she wanted them. She was already arching into him, and she scowled when she heard him chuckle.

“It really does get you off, doesn’t it?” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. “You naughty, naughty girl… and no underwear? Goodness, River…”

She couldn’t help but spread her legs a little as his fingers continued to tease her, and before she realised what was happening, his mouth was no longer tracing her neckline and his lips were dropping hot kisses on her knee, dragging further up…

“Doctor…” she groaned, weaving her fingers into his hair.

_So_ that’s _why this regeneration has such thick hair…_ she managed to think before his mouth reached its destination, sucking the little bud into his mouth for a moment before releasing it, making her yelp and grip his hair harder.

She heard him mutter something but didn’t catch it as his right hand came up to thrust two fingers into her while his oh-so-talented tongue teased her mercilessly, never quite giving her enough pressure exactly where she needed it…

“Doctor, _please_!” she groaned, bucking into him again. “Oh, god…”

Ideally, he would have liked to drag this out as long as possible and seen how much he could make the mighty River Song beg, but he was well aware that, although he’d distracted the guards, it wouldn’t be long before someone caught them.

Accordingly, his fingers sped up and his lips latched over the bud; he felt her hands pushing him into her and he managed to pull away enough to give her a teasing nip on the thigh before returning to her in earnest, hearing her scream as he tipped her over the edge.

He pulled his head out from under her skirt and quickly wiped his mouth on a handkerchief before standing and grinning at her. She was leaning on her elbows, panting a little, her legs still spread although her skirt was covering her up.

“Amy and Rory are still travelling with me. They’re not much older; I picked them up a few months after younger me dropped them off. Do you want to come?”

She grinned momentarily at the double meaning of his words, knowing he was fully aware of it by the look on his face.

“I have promises to keep, Doctor.” She smiled, while inside she was screaming at herself that she wanted to go with him.

“I know he replied, putting a hand to her face. “I’ll go get you.”

“Wait…” River tried to stop him as he slid her prison door shut.

“Spoilers.” He winked. “Well, not really. You already know who you are, but I need you to be here for me… younger me. I’ll be back for you.”

“You’d better be.”

“Yes, I’d better be.” He grinned, echoing her words from Demon’s Run. “I’ll see you, River. I love you.”

She watched him leave with tears in her eyes, knowing he’d be back; she just didn’t know how long she’d have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sorry I’m late.” He gasped, stumbling out of the TARDIS only moments after River had come back from dropping Amy and Rory off, looking as though he was smoking, and perhaps a little charred. She raised her eyebrows. “Big stuff. Guns and running.”

“When isn’t there?” she asked drily, raising an eyebrow. She grinned and stepped forward, kissing him enthusiastically. She didn’t know _how_ she knew, but this was definitely her Doctor. The one who’d surprised her in Stormcage all those months ago… perhaps she could return the favour…

With that thought in mind, she backed him up against the TARDIS. “River…”

“I’m assuming you were with me about three days ago, meaning you _definitely_ haven’t forgotten what happened in Stormcage, because it’s been months for me and I haven’t. Now, I think it’s only fair that I…”

She trailed off and gave him a wicked smile, leaving him in no doubt as to what was going to happen. She dropped to her knees and felt his hands tangle in her hair, hearing him groan as she rubbed him through his pants and he tightened his grip.

She bit back the moan she was about to release; they both knew how much she loved his hands tangling in her hair, and _just_ how much it thrilled her when he showed a little dominance.

She licked her lips and undid his pants, pulling them down to his knees and grinning up at him “Well, sweetie…”

“River…” he growled, trying to restrain himself.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t hold back.” She smirked, running the tip of her tongue up his length and placing her hands firmly on his thighs, feeling him shudder.

“Oh, Doctor Song.” He sighed, tightening his grip again, and this time she couldn’t help the moan that came out of her mouth. She engulfed the head of him in her mouth and felt him shudder again before he bucked forward slightly, pushing himself further in. 

“Sorry.” He managed to say roughly.

“Never apologise.” She grinned, this time pushing as much of him in her mouth as she could take straight away, hollowing her cheeks slightly.

She heard him muttering something, but was too busy enjoying herself, starting to pump his shaft with one hand while swirling her tongue around the head, teasing him just enough so that when he bucked forward, she had enough room to pull back and smirk.

She _wanted_ him to take control; after everything that had happened, she wasn’t the woman who waltzed into his life and took control. She needed _him_ more than he needed her right now. And the first step was to make him take control.

“Stop teasing.” He growled, pulling her closer again. She looked up and saw that he was still worried about pushing her too far.

“Stop thinking.” She retorted, diving back towards him and bobbing her head along him, ignoring her gag reflex (she’d controlled _that_ years ago) and hearing him groan when her nose brushed his lower abdomen. She held it for a few moments and then pulled away a little, enthusiastically hollowing her cheeks again and moving her head back and forward. Finally, she felt his hips buck against her and his hands pull at her head.

She gripped the back of his thighs and moaned around him as he began fucking her mouth; it was a release they both needed, and she didn’t release him until several minutes later (she was honestly surprised at his control) when he shuddered and came, swallowing most of it.

“Oh, god, River.” He panted after a few moments, looking down at her. She looked _very_ pleased with herself, and he couldn’t help but let that old saying about the cat that got the cream run through his head…

“Now you know how I felt.” She grinned, managing to drag her body up his as she rose from her knees. She reached between them to fix his pants him, his hands dropping to her arms and rubbing them slightly.

“You mad, beautiful woman.” He whispered, looking at her with a depth in his eyes that she’d only seen rarely before. She kissed him lightly and she felt him shiver slightly. She wondered why until his hands dragged up her bare arms and she shivered, as well, feeling her nipples pebble under her dress.

“We should go somewhere more private, sweetie.” She murmured, laughing at the look on her face. “We are awfully exposed.”

“And here I was thinking that the great River Song didn’t mind a little… exhibitionism.”

“I don’t like sharing.” She grinned, taking his hand when he offered it to her. “Shall we?”

He pulled her out of her cell and into the TARDIS, never once breaking eye contact. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure whether to say it or not.

“What is it?” she asked, looking a little worried. “Did I say something?”

“No, no.” he smiled. “Just… spoilers.”

She sighed and looked at him fondly. “Don’t you sometimes wish we didn’t have to worry about spoilers all the time? Didn’t have to worry about how much we’re going to know each other every time we meet?”

“All the time.” He replied fondly, cupping her face. She frowned for a moment.

“How old are you?”

“Uh, let’s see… fourteen hundred and three in September.” He grinned widely. Suddenly she smiled and launched herself at him, kissing him fiercely, catching him by surprise.

“We saved you! Or you saved you… Damn those spoilers, I’d like to know how exactly we did that… though I should be able to remember…”

“Yes, yes.” He chuckled. “And you know what else?”

“What?” she asked breathlessly.

“I know _every little thing_ about you.” He smirked, looking incredibly pleased with himself. It took a few moments for her to get it, and then she let a lazy grin spread across her face.

“Everything?” she asked.

“Everything.” He murmured into her ear. “Including that incredibly _dirty_ thing that you want to do right here, right now, on the console.”

“And what might that be?” she teased, wrapping herself around him, _incredibly_ glad that he’d pencilled the date into his diary to make up for the terrible kiss.

She almost squealed ( _almost_ ; Dr. River Song _never_ squealed) when he whirled her around and rested her on the TARDIS console, moving between her legs and pulling her head down to kiss her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and making her moan.

“You’ve _never_ kissed me like that before.” She panted breathlessly, knowing her trademark smirk was gone for now and she was just looking at him in wonderment.

“Haven’t I?” he teased, winking. “I’m _so_ glad when you wear clothes like these.” He grinned, looking up at her. She raised her eyebrows, fully aware that whatever he did next would likely make her _incredibly_ angry.

He slid his hand up her body and found where she’d done the zipper up, giving her one of those completely _mad_ grins before pulled as hard as he could.

“That zip is going to be _completely_ ruined.” She said crossly, unable to keep her anger fuelled as she looked at his face. She suddenly knew she’d made the right decision in wearing this particular selection.

“Oh, River, you naughty, _naughty_ girl.” He smirked, almost salivating at the see-through corset pushing her breasts up, the lacy thong and the garter belt.

“You like it?” she grinned cockily. In fact, she was probably one of the only people in the universe who could match his cockiness.

“Spend a little more time around here and it might just be your new uniform.” He teased, running his long fingers up and down her thighs.

“Now wouldn’t you… _oh_!” she broke off and threw her head back as his fingers deviated from their course, delving momentarily under the thong.

She knew that people expected her to be the dominant one in the relationship, what with her being so _sassy_ (definitely got that from her mother) and looking so much older; people forgot that he had literally _hundreds_ of years under his belt. Pun intended.

She didn’t even know what he was doing until she looked up and his bowtie was gone. She reached up to stroke where it had been, but only one hand came away from the console. She smirked at him, tugging at the bowtie-cum-handcuff.

“Oh, you _naughty_ boy.” She smirked, knowing it was well-tied. River Song knew her knots, among other things.

“Well, I don’t intend to lose you.” He grinned, placing his hands at her waist and simply standing there and staring at her for a few moments.

“What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve travelled all over time and space, and I have _never_ seen a more breath-taking sight than River Song tied to the console of my TARDIS… naked.”

“Oh, stop, you’re making me blush.” She replied in a sultry tone.

“The day I make you blush…” he shook his head, for once unable to come up with a suitable ending to that expression. “Now, I believe we were in the middle of something…”

She gritted her teeth in anger when she felt her thong snap. That anger faded almost immediately when his fingers dipped back inside her. She felt his mouth attach to a nipple through the sheer fabric of the corset bra, but was finding it hard to open her eyes and watch him.

Within moments, he had her arching up towards him, waves of her first orgasm washing over her.

“ _God_ , your fingers are amazing.” She panted, finally opening her eyes and looking into a very self-satisfied expression.

“Oh, I know.” He grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He leant in and buried a hand in her hair. “Want to find out exactly _how_ amazing?”

“I thought I just did.” She countered, raising her eyebrows. He smirked.

“Honey, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” A grin spread across his face, and she rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. “I’ve _always_ wanted to say that!”

~*~

The Doctor buried his face in his hands; he’d stayed out of the way, not changing what had to happen, but the waiting was _killing_ him. If he could go back and give his 10 th self a giant slap, that would probably help.

“Come on, come on.” He muttered, before hearing a rather familiar voice coming _far_ too fast down the chute. He breathed out slowly; he _knew_ he’d made it in time, but after all, wasn’t it himself who kept saying that time could be re-written?

“Oh, I _was_ pretty.” He murmured to himself, a faint grin playing about his face as he watched the previous version of himself jam the screwdriver into the connection port. He winced, remembering the crack that had to be repaired because of that.

He waited a few more minutes before coming out of his hiding place and sighing. It seemed like only minutes ago… it _had_ been only minutes ago that he’d left her, but he still felt her loss. More keenly than the day it had actually happened, but he’d had several hundred years to work on this; he’d been thinking _hard_. That had been a brilliant idea with the screwdriver, after all.

He stalked around the core, grinning and rubbing his hands together before making the necessary adjustments.

He started the screwdriver… and started praying, muttering in Gallifreyan under his breath. That in itself surprised him; he hadn’t spoken _that_ since… oh too long to remember.

Suddenly River appeared before him, smirk firmly in place, dressed in a long flowing gown. He smiled, looking completely ecstatic.

“Hello, sweetie.”

~*~

The Doctor was still nursing a _very_ sore cheek, and hadn’t seen River since she’d walked up to him like she was going to kiss him and slapped him. Hard. Three times. Then walked into the damn TARDIS like she owned the place.

“What’s wrong with you, then?” Amy asked cheerfully, bouncing aboard, Rory only a few steps behind her. He’d already told them he’d be picking them up.

“Let me guess. River’s around here somewhere?” Rory asked, trying not to grin. The Doctor looked up at them, annoyed.

“She hit me!”

“And you deserved it.” River’s voice echoed across the room. She smiled tightly at Rory and Amy and then strode up to the Doctor. “You left me in there for _hundreds of years_.” She growled, holding up a hand when he tried to protest. “Don’t tell me it was only a few seconds. I don’t care how you’re telling the time, I tell it by _you_. And another thing; do you _know_ how hard it was to be around you when you had _no damn idea_ who I was?”

“Ah, if you’ll remember…”

“Not in the mood!” she cut him off. “ _And_ I hate you _so_ much for the backwards way I had to see you. I hated that.”

“Yes, well…”

She took another step towards him. Amy and Rory were looking on in fascination.

“And never, _ever_ get married without my permission again.” She growled, throwing a picture towards him and going down the stairs to greet Amy and Rory properly. The Doctor’s mouth dropped open when he realised he was holding a photo of Marilyn Monroe.

“How did you…”

“Spoilers.” She called over her shoulder. He was about to protest that there _were_ no spoilers between them, not any more, when he realised she probably meant that she’d read his diary. Oh, hell, that meant…

“Figured it out, yet, sweetie?” she asked dangerously, turning to face him. Amy couldn’t help but to burst out laughing at the look on his face, finding it remarkably similar to Rory’s when she _really_ told him off for something.

“You actually _married_ Marilyn Monroe?” Amy giggled, ignoring whatever was going on between the two of them.

“It was _not_ a real chapel.” He insisted, taking a few hesitant steps away from River. “And, River, if it helps… I was going to go back and do all that you know… maybe tomorrow…”

“Do all what?” Rory asked, looking completely clueless. He wasn’t the only one; Amy was just better at hiding it.

“He went back, _year_ after _year_ to spend Christmas Eve with a little boy. You think he could show _any_ consistency on _anything_ to do with me? Birthdays, Christmases, _Anniversaries_ … hell, I’d even take Thanksgiving- did at one point, actually- but _he never showed up_.” She growled, advancing on him. He was a little scared now.

“Now, River, never pegged you as the…”

“Violent type?” she smiled sweetly, patting her holster. He gulped.

“No, no, the, uh… you know… anniversary type…”

“Doctor, _every_ girl is the anniversary type.” Amy laughed at the look on his face. River smirked towards her before turning her attention back to the Doctor.

“No, no, River? You know why I went back every Christmas Eve?”

“You have a good explanation for that that you _didn’t_ put in the diary?” she asked, putting a hand on her hip. She was giving him time for explaining. Good.

“Amy and Rory.” He breathed, and saw her face soften ever-so-slightly. “Amy and Rory were on the ship that was going to crash if I didn’t change his mind. If I didn’t save them, there would never have been a you, and… well…”

“I see.” River replied, tapping her foot. However, he could see that he was out of trouble.

“Anyway, I have _plenty_ to be mad about. Going around kissing everyone?” he asked, turning on her.

“Hallucinogenic lipstick, sweetie. How else am I supposed to break out? Or get what I want at all, in fact.”

“You couldn’t have gotten anything a little… I don’t know, less kissy? And by the way, River Song, you can always get whatever you want without the damn lipstick.”

She just gave him a Look. He scowled and pulled her closer.

“You told your father that you were a _screamer_.” He growled quietly. River frowned for a moment and then giggled. Honest to god, she giggled.

“What do you expect from me, Doctor?” she asked, shaking her head. “He’s already dressed me down about all that.”

“I’d like to dress you down.” He muttered, low enough so that Amy and Rory couldn’t hear. He still felt weird about flirting with River in front of them.

“I’d like to see you try.” She smirked, taking her hand off her holster (when had she put her hand _there_?) and sashaying off.

“No matter what you do, you always seem to be catching up to her.” Amy laughed, pulling Rory away from the console.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very, very old, and I thought I may as well put it up :)


End file.
